spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blocks
Blocks '''are the most basic element in Spelunky. They are generated in random patterns every time you enter the level giving the game its distinct nature. Push blocks are the only blocks that can be moved, and only under certain circumstances. Every kind of block can be destroyed by either the bomb or the mattock. There may be gold or other treasure and even items hidden inside of blocks, more clearly visible with the spectacles. The entrance to the Black Market is hidden behind blocks in the Jungle and is only visible with the Udjat Eye. Blocks in Spelunky Classic and Spelunky HD There are 6 types of blocks in both Spelunky Classic and Spelunky HD: Brown Blocks Brown blocks are the main building blocks of the Mines. They are considered "normal" blocks, or blocks that cannot be moved and can only be destroyed by blowing them up or destroying them with a mattock. Grass Blocks The main building block of the Jungle. Grass blocks have characteristic "grass" growing on them, along with man-eating plants and vines, which will both dissapear when the block they are attached to is destroyed. In every other respect, however, they are the same as brown blocks. '''In Spelunky HD only In Spelunky HD, the Grass Blocks can be found rarely in The Temple. Mantraps cannot be destroyed because they are considered monsters. Stone Stone occasionally appears in the Jungle and is the main building block of the Temple. It has the same properties as brown and grass blocks. Stone blocks in the City of Gold look like golden blocks and drop gold after explosion. Blue Blocks Blue blocks are one of the two main blocks that make up the Ice Caves. They look exactly like brown blocks except with a blue color. It has the same properties as other normal blocks. Ice Blocks The other main building block of the Ice Caves. This is a "special" type of block. When walking or running, it will have normal traction, but if you stop pressing the arrow key, you will continue moving in the direction you were previously. In other words, you will 'slide'. They have a glassy appearance. Everything else, however, is normal. Loose Platforms These aren't technically blocks, but you can stand on them and grab onto the ledge, so I guess they count. Standing on these for longer than a few seconds will cause them to fall, often causing falling damage or instant death if you fall into the abyss. They look a bit like platforms in doodle jump, and are half the size of regular blue blocks. They are found in the Ice Caves. In Spelunky HD only Loose platforms can be found rarely in Hell, too. The Moai The Moai isn't technically a block, but it's a structure behaving like a block. It can be entered by or using the Ankh. The Moai and three terrain blocks underneath it are immune to bombs and mines' explosions. In Spelunky HD only It can be entered by teleporting into the Moai. It can be also destroyed by the Ball and Chain. Blocks in Spelunky HD only Wooden Blocks Wooden blocks can be found in the Mines and in the Jungle creating man-made structures: corridors, rooms, Cavemen and Tiki Men's primitive houses. They behave the same as the other blocks. Tree Blocks Tree blocks are part of Trees generated commonly in the Jungle and rarely in the Temple. They have one tile of width. If a tree block or a block under a tree is destroyed by a bomb, all parts of the tree over the destroyed block will disintegrate. Beehive Blocks They appear in the Jungle if a Bee Hive level feeling is active. They have the same properties as other terrain blocks. Metal Blocks They appear in UFO crash site levels, the 3-4 level in the Ice Caves and In the Mothership. They have the smae properties as other terrain blocks. Indestructible Blocks Three blocks under the Alien Queen in the Mothership, where the Plasma Cannon is located, cannot be destroyed by any means, even using the Ball and Chain. Red Blocks They can be found in Hell. They have the same properties as all other blocks. Brick Blocks They can be found in some structures in Hell: Vlad's Tower, covered lava lakes, houses and vertical columns. They behave the same as all other blocks. Push Blocks Push blocks are blocks that can be pushed. They appear as grey stone blocks, only your Spelunker is able move them when they walk into them. To move them more quickly, shift and arrow can be used to run against them. Strategies Push blocks can also be used to kill some enemies. They can be very helpful in robbing stores with the use of only one bomb. All that has to be done is to push a block along the shop, until the shopkeeper gets squished between the block and the wall. At the last second, the shopkeeper will become very upset and start firing his shotgun. Although this is not usually a problem because the block is in the way of the shots, if he manages to jump, then he could kill you quite easily in the open. However, all of the items in the shop will also be pushed so they will become stuck in the movable block and will need to be bombed out in order to collect them. Moving blocks can also be manipulated by bombs and mattocks, but be careful. If you accidentally burrow under a moving block, the block will fall on you and crush you, which will kill you instantly. Also keep in mind that snakes will not always be crushed by the blocks, and are simply pushed up a block , which shouldn't cause problems because they are clearly visible, but it is still something to keep in mind. In Spelunky HD only Anchor '''blocks are part of Spike Balls - traps found commonly in Hell. They behave the same as normal push blocks. In Hell, '''push blocks can be found at the entrance to Vlad's Tower. They have different texture, but they behave the same. In co-op In co-op runs, if Spelunkers are exactly in the same position and decide to move them, they move two, three, or four times faster (depending on the number of players).Category:Cave Features Category:General Features